No Requiem
by ManofManyHats
Summary: "It had all started as a usual morning." - Azula, on the day of her brother's Agni Kai.


It had all started as a usual morning. Azula woke with the dawn while the palace still slept. The air was cool and light on that early spring day, a welcome change from the pierce of winter, or the thick steam of summer that would come soon enough. The sky wore a halo of orange on its horizon, with the red sun as its crown jewel.

Her brother, who usually overslept the rising sun, was already training in the garden, the morning dew staining his ankles.

"You're up early, Zuzu." She inquired. "Why is that?"

He answered stiffly. "There's a war council today. I need to be ready."

"You weren't invited to that, were you?" She asked bluntly, but Zuko feigned not hearing and kept on his routine. "They're not going to ask you to dance for them, you know?"

"I know." He gritted out, feet unsteady.

"Just checking." She said. "So what makes you think they'll let you in?"

Zuko wrung his hands as if he'd been ready for that question, and spoke more as if he were trying to convince himself, if anything. "I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Azula. It's my place to see how this country is run."

"I'm sure father would just _love_ to see you there." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should go too…"

Zuko's stare suddenly went wide. Of course, he assumed her presence would destroy whatever he planned to achieve at that war meeting, not that he needed any help with that. Zuko would mess up on his own accord, as he always did.

"Or not." She dismissed herself. "I have better things to do than chase praises. I'd give you the same advice. That war council will just end up hurting that poor bleeding heart of yours, Zuzu. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear big brother, now would I? Maybe you should think twice before going."

Rage broadened his shoulders, and his mouth was already open to argue her, but Azula wasn't done yet.

"Or go. Don't let _me_ stop you. I'm just the second-born princess, what do I know?"

It was much too easy to get under Zuko's skin, which was not at all a good trait to have in a prince, but was a gift when it came to her entertainment. She left him in the garden, disorientated and quite unhinged from the whole exchange, while Azula left with a snicker.

What business did her brother think he had in a war council? Back when they were still tutored together, Zuko had barely been able to stomach the history lessons they were taught, not without a frown and a question of ethics. Anything to do with the war would shrivel him up like a worm left in the sun too long.

It was just a poor attempt at winning their father's attention, she knew. There were better things he could be doing with his time, like practicing his firebending so he could be more than the miserable failure that he was. Not that he would take her advice. Zuko usually found her advice to be nothing but personal jabs at him, which they were, but it was good advice nonetheless.

If father wanted him in that war meeting, he would call him. The same if he wanted _her_ there.

She passed by the meeting room, where a single guard stood on watch, and lingered. If Zuko was going, uninvited and jejune as he was, there was promise of a show that evening.

"Will you be on guard during the council today?"

"Yes, my princess." The guard answered.

"Keep one ear on the door for me, will you?"

She could imagine a bead of sweat cropping up under the helmet. "It is not my place to be hearing in on the council, your highness."

"Yes, those are the rules, aren't they?" Azula started, dejectedly. "But sound doesn't really follow the rules, does it? It'll leak through the door and into your ears whether you want it to or not. That can't be helped." She locked her eyes with those behind the mask. "Following your princess's orders, however, is. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good." She said, and then was off with a curt nod.

Azula had her own business to get to. Outside, she could still see her brother training, even as the sun kept rising and the shadows shrunk. Sometimes she was lucky enough to catch a glance while he played out one of his tantrums, probably from a misstep or a slip. How Zuko could try so doggedly and yet get nowhere was beyond her. Why he kept trying, even more so.

Her own training had surpassed Zuko's long, long ago. She stood in the courtyard, Lo and Li in the grandstands, as she practiced over and over the motions of lighting. They began wide and circular, as if drawing a charge, before snapping inwards then out again, as fast as an eelhound's jaw.

"Your form was perfect." Lo professed.

"Your stance sublime." Li continued.

She turned to the twins, unimpressed. "You say that, but I'm not seeing any lightning, am I?"

The first sister answered. "Lightning is cold-blooded fire."

"It requires its user to have inner peace."

"There is nothing wrong with your form."

"So there must still be doubts in your mind."

She spat out sharply. "You dare doubt me?

They both pleaded. "No, Azula-"

"We'll drill it again." She said, already back in her stance. "Until I get it perfect."

By that time, noon had passed, and lightning still hadn't sprung from her fingertips. She despised ending on failure, but there would be more time to practice, and the sound of a gong ringing called out the end of a certain war meeting.

Storming first out of the room, was none other than her brother.

"So they let you in after all. Forgive me for being surprised." She goaded as she walked besides him.

"Leave me alone." He muttered, trying to outpace her.

"What's gotten you so worked up? Did father kick you out?"

"No." He growled. "There was this general. He wanted to throw an entire division out as bait, knowing that that they'd be killed."

"You must have handled that delightfully." Azula drawled.

"How could he say that! Sacrificing our own people; he didn't know what he was talking about!"

"And so you stood up and said that, didn't you?" Zuko didn't argue that, which with his paper-thin skin, was easily predictable. A naive move, people died in war all the time, but predictable nonetheless. "Oh, Zuko, ever the hero. So then what? Did he keel over just like that?"

"No." His anger paled for a second. "Father said the only way to settle the issue was… was an Agni Kai."

"An Agni Kai?" Now her interest was piqued. "Looks like all that training this morning will come in handy."

"I'll win Azula, don't doubt me."

"I didn't say you'd lose. You might not be much of a firebender compared to me, Zuzu, but you're still the Prince of the Fire Nation. You can take an old general." Zuko looked almost hopeful at that. It was true, well enough, but she couldn't have Zuko waltzing around being confident, could she? She added after, "Or, maybe you'll continue to disappoint. That's the one thing you're exceptional at, afterall."

Expression guarded once again, Zuko growled and walked ahead. "Leave me alone, Azula."

She withdrew after that, a teasing smile still on her face. What had her brother gotten himself into? Backtracking back to the war room, Azula intended to find out.

"Must've been quite a show in there." She mused to the guard once everyone had dispersed. "Anything you care to tell me?"

She couldn't see behind the mask, but judging from the drawn out silence, he was opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish, trying to think of something to say. His voice came out quiet and echoey under the helmet. "Prince Zuko wished to enter, but had not been granted access. I stopped him at the door."

"And?"

"General Iroh allowed him in."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, he did. But that's not much of a story, is it?"

Another silence, before he stuttered out, "General Bujing proposed using the forty-first division to bait the Earth Kingdom defenses. He wanted to sacrifice them so they could mount an attack at the rear."

"And my brother spoke up against the plan. Which was a complete act of disrespect that could only be settled by an Agni Kai. Am I right till there?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Is that all, then? I knew just as much myself." She yawned and began to turn away, but the guard's voice, nervous and winded, stopped her.

"There is… there is something else…"

"Well, spit it out."

"The - the Firelord was angered by the prince's outburst; he was the one to order the duel."

"And?"

"And from his wording… and from what I've heard… it won't be the general he'll be fighting."

"Oh." A smile began to crawl onto her face. "Is it now?"

The guard gave a single nod and Azula was off again. The day had just gotten a bit more interesting.

By the time she found her brother again, in his bedroom, readying for his duel, the sun had began to dip and stretch out the shadows.

"Feeling ready, Zuzu?"

"Azula." He whipped around to face her, already on the defensive. "Why are you here?"

"My brother's about to go out there and fight a fire duel. Maybe I just wanted to say good luck."

"Like I'd believe that." He grumbled, turning his back on her again.

"You're right." She said. "This'll most likely be a goodbye."

Zuko didn't grace her with an answer. He turned to his bed, where he'd thrown the traditional Agni Kai shawl, belt and pants in a haste, as well as the old pearl dagger he always had on him. He still had no clue what he was getting into. He was a fool, a hot-headed child that walked backwards into his demise, and maybe somewhere in the hilarity of the situation, there lay a twinge of pity.

She took a step forward to be in his peripheral and picked the knife from the bed, which she twirled in her hands as she spoke. "Zuko, you know it's not going to help. No matter what you do, it's not going to impress him."

"What are you talking about?" Except he knew exactly what she was talking about. "You don't know anything."

She rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that's not true."

"I'm not doing this to - to impress anyone." He stepped back and looked at her as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. It's never going to be enough for him, so why even bother fighting?"

"What are you -" He started, before mustering up some resolve. "I have to fight, Azula. This isn't just about me and father, this is about my honor-"

"It's always been about you and father." She argued. "And I'm telling you that none of this is going to help, you're going to go out there and let yourself burn for nothing."

Azula struck a chord, she knew, but one that she'd never dug into so bluntly, and she could only predict how he would react. A raging fit, she'd thought, maybe even a few fireballs in her direction, but she had guessed wrong. The fight drained out of him, like a sandbag ripped open.

His face scrunched up, holding back anger, or tears, perhaps; it was her brother after all. "I thought you'd love the chance to see me burn."

Her face twitched. "Oh, I will. This way I know you'll be burning from the inside, too."

He gritted his teeth, and turned away, as if he couldn't stand to look at her. "Just… _go away,_ Azula."

"I was just about to." She looked back to the knife in her hand. "You can't bring a knife to a fire-fight, Zuzu. I'll hold onto this for safekeeping."

"Azula, no-" But she was already gone.

The sun was well on its way to setting, and the entire court had gathered at the Agni Kai chamber in wait. Azula found her own place in the crowd, close in front, near Zuko's side, where she expected most of the action would be happening. She noticed her uncle's white hair a few steps beyond, and a certain commander close at her side.

Zhao was poor company. It was fine occasion, at least.

"Princess Azula. An honor to meet you." He greeted with a bow.

"Yes." She didn't bother to hide her disdain. "It looks like just about everyone showed up for the, ah… spectacle."

"The circumstances aren't anything common." He answered. "I expect the whole court knows."

"Everyone," she mused, "except him."

The sky turned crimson as it set.

There was a certain beauty in watching something right before disaster. A white stone tower, proud, before it falls. A field of golden wheat as the locust hovered above it. Her brother, thinking himself courageous as he walked out onto the court.

Then like a lightning strike, falling to his knees, a choking fear shining through his eyes.

Her face twisted horribly as he begged for mercy, before her mouth settled on a smile. It curled even wider, knowing well that her father had no mercy to give.

"You will fight for your honor."

Honor. They'd played with the word so much it had no more meaning.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

A fire lit up her father's hand. She'd tried to warn him. Zuko never knew when to fight, when to give up.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

Her brother…

"I won't fight you."

...would never learn.

His last words were a scream.

The spectators trickle out, not quite able to stomach the stench of burning flesh, or the sound of her brother's whimpering, or the sight of his body crumpling on the floor like a piece of paper thrown over your shoulder.

Slowly, they shambled out, until it was just her, Iroh and a few stragglers. Her uncle, she knew, was waiting for everyone to clear out, before dawdling to her brother's side. It wouldn't hurt to make him wait a little longer.

"He has a knack for getting into these sorts of things, doesn't he?" She mocked.

"Your father's wrath is not something that can be avoided." Iroh didn't turn to her as he spoke, and he made no effort to keep the sorrow from his voice.

"I've done quite well so far." She professed. "Maybe it's just something in _him_."

A pitying glance came her way. "It would be much better for you if that was true."

Azula didn't have much patience for Iroh's cryptic nonsense, and took that as her cue to leave. She took one last glance as she left, as Iroh climbed up on the platform and crouched by the side of her brother, whose face was still turned inwards, away from view. She snorted. Let the two weaklings have each other.

She had other plans made before any of this had unfolded, which had been turned to the side in the meantime.

Mai was waiting in the sitting room nearest to Azula's bed chamber, leaning on a velvet couch and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but there right now. If she'd been punctual, Mai would've been sitting there for a good hour at the very least, not that forsaking the princess's company was ever an option.

"I thought you'd never show up." She rasped. "The entire palace was empty. It's been so _boring._ "

A smug smile found its way on her face. Breaking the news to her would be a joy. "There was quite a spectacle today. You haven't heard?"

"No one tells _me_ anything."

"That's what you have me for, I suppose." She said. "Well, if you must know, an Agni Kai just finished up. I know you never had much of a taste for those things."

"Not at all. I'll never understand how people can get so worked up about something that they'd lay their life down for it."

"Maybe you can ask him. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

She could see Mai fighting curiosity in the silence. "Who-"

"Who else?" Azula cackled. "My brother and father."

She laughed because it was absurd… no, it was hilarious. Hilarious that Zuko had so many of his hopes hung on this day, before the curtain was dropped, and he fell with it.

"I -" Mai found it less than comical, Azula could see it, no matter how blasé a mask she wore. "I think I want to step outside for a moment. I've been stuck in this room for too long."

Azula let her pass by without a word, but stopped her at the doorway. "You might want to run if you plan on seeing your Prince Charming, Mai. Wouldn't want to miss him. Or what's left of him, at least."

Mai didn't run, she'd give her that much. What did she ever see in him? Some would say the chance of money and power, but knowing Mai, that would never have been enough to sway her, not with her ample choice of suitors just as rich and reputable. Perhaps seeing how much of a bumbling coward Zuko was would finally set her head straight. But knowing Mai, that probably wouldn't be the case, either.

The sky was a darkening blue now, and she took the path farthest from the Agni Kai chamber when she made her way to dinner. A dark-eyed medic passed her on the way.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she entered the dining room, where her father was already waiting. "Welcome, Azula."

She greeted him with a bow. "Good evening, father."

"Come, sit." He implored. "How is your firebending training?"

"Splendid." She said as she took her seat. "I'm well on my way to mastering lightning."

Her heart hung on those words, keening for praise.

"I am happy to hear that, Azula." He answered. "You have never failed me yet."

 _Yet_ , her smile dipped. _Yet,_ as in there was still a chance, as in there was still a potential in her to fall, to misstep, to _fail_. She would never let it come to that.

She remembered her father's hand turning Zuko's face to ash. No, she would never let it come to that.

They spoke idly, and said no word of those missing from the table, though her mind couldn't help but stray. She wondered what would happen to her brother now. Would he be disowned? Banished? Thrown into prison?

The thought was pleasing to her. She'd tried to warn him, had she not? It had been his own undoing, really, and what he had unraveled now fell on to her.

 _Crown Princess Azula._ She basked. _And one day, Firelord Azula_

"My apologies, your majesties." A red plated guard walked in - a strange event on its own as the royal family was not to be disturbed during dinner, unless with dire news - and kissed the floor with his forehead.

Azula watched him curiously.

"Speak." Her father ordered.

The guard lifted his head from the floor, slowly, stiffly, like his body was lead. His stare never broke from the floor. Something was wrong, she knew, she could feel it permeating in the air, like a drop of poison sinking into a wine glass, something far off seeping into her reality.

Strange things floated across her mind. The worn healer she'd passed in the hall. How Mai had never returned. The awful tremble in the guard's hands.

After stuttering breath, the guard said. "The prince has succumbed from his injuries, my Lord."

The words were not instant. They were ice, silently inching through her fingers, up her spine, frosting her limbs and freezing every thought except one.

"His body has been moved to the infirmary. We await your orders."

Her entire body felt cold. She felt like she could retch. If her father felt anything similar, he did not show it; he continued his meal as if nothing had been said.

"He's dead then, is he." The words seemed too loud in the silence. Azula flinched. The guard bowed his head still lower.

"Dispose of the body. This palace has no room for that filth." He glanced at her, and Azula felt breathless, as if she was gasping in water, but her face was frozen, mouth a thin, emotionless line.

His voice sounded as if from far away. "And let the people know of their new heir. Make sure they are reminded of what happens to anyone who dares oppose the Firelord."

Azula was cold, she could not breathe, and the image of her brother on that platform unmoving was burning into her mind; she barely waited for the guard to leave, before she asked.

"May I be excused, father?"

It was all she could do not to shake when he turned to her, disapproval as clear as the gold in his eyes, disapproval that till now had only been granted to _Zuko,_ not her, _never_ her.

"There is no room for weakness in this family, Azula. Don't forget that." He said in a voice dripping in venom. "Go."

Azula looked at the empty chairs in front of her as she stood. She remembered just a few years ago, when the table had been full, when it was her grandfather at the head, Iroh and Lu Ten on his right, her father, mother, Zuko and her on his left. And now, there were but two.

 _There is no room for weakness in this family._

The empty seats lingered. Lonely, she might call it… but strong. She and her father; they were strong. She must be.

When she's out of his sight, Azula broke into a run.

Zuko was dead. Her brother was dead. Her father had killed him. _Zuko was dead._

This was… hilarious. It was hilarious. It couldn't be anything else, so she laughed, hidden in her red silken bedroom, Azula laughed and laughed and _laughed_. Because her brother was _dead._

There's a smile on her face because she lived in a reality different than the one she woke up in. Here, she is _Crown_ Princess Azula _._ And her brother was dead.

He was weak. She had tried to warn him. _I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear big brother, now would I?_ That had been just this morning, hadn't it? Or had it been another lifetime?

Something slipped from her pocket, onto the bloodred floor with a thud. Her brother's knife. The last thing she'd stolen from him.

 _Never give up without a fight_ , it read. Her brother had fought. Even when it didn't matter, even when it didn't help, even when he'd been told to fight; he went on struggling.

He'd lost. And she had won.

There was a knock at the door, and a handmaiden slipped her head through. "Princess Azula, your friend Ty Lee has arrived."

"Send her in." By the time her friend entered the room, Azula was composed once more, not a single hair out of place, not a single thought out of line. It was Ty Lee who had words buried, and burst out the second the door was closed once more.

"Woah, the palace hasn't been this quiet in years! Everyone's aura is coming off a bit… green. Like sick green. Nervous green." She noticed how Ty Lee gave a her a quick scan, but said no word of her own aura. "Where's Mai? I thought she said she was coming early."

"Mai won't be here anytime soon." The frost had melted from her limbs, though the ice that had crept around her heart stayed, and smoothed away what last doubts, what last thoughts of pity, she had. She could almost feel the lightning dancing on her fingertips.

She laid the knife at her bedside. "Zuko's dead. What do you want to do tonight?"

* * *

 _AN: This ties into an old story of mine, 'Revenant'. If you want to see what goes on after this, I'd recommend you head over to my profile and read it. Azula has always been one of the hardest characters for me to write. The remedy to that, of course, was to write 4000 words of her._


End file.
